


Internet so Jealous of Me

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Begging, Being held down, Lance is messy, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance has been working hard to attract their new Galra Ally. But, it seemed like nothing seem to work. Turn out it good old fashion confessions that get you the Galra.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a Thance or Lace story. 
> 
> I've been speaking with a few people on this and well, this happened. I also wanted to experiment with Galra anatomy since everyone tends to do the same thing. And I wanted to try my hand at something different. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Will be making a story with Thace/Lance/Shiro.

When Lance, laid his eyes on Thace, he couldn’t help the blush that crept on his face. When, he saw how the other was actually gentle and king, while also being strong and dominant... well to be honest he almost came in his pants multiple times. Thace was slowly beginning to consume his mind and heart, making Lance do everything in his power to attract the Galra. 

He would purposely bend over to show his back side to the Galra. Then he would show his power in battle and his cleverness during the meetings. At one point Lance had secretly asked Coran about Galran mating habits. Thankfully, the other saw it as Lance’s thirst for knowledge and not a thirst for the Galra soldier that allied himself to them. 

But, Lance didn’t know if he was making any progress. Thace never seemed to react to anything that Lance did, making the Blue Paladin sour. Hunk, the only one who knew, would comfort him and tell him to keep trying. 

“But, how can I try when I haven’t made any progress.” Lance sourly thought, washing off the remaining mask on his face. He was dressed in only his boxers as Lance was trying to figure out if needed to put lotion anywhere specific. Battle can really tense the skin and Lance wasn’t getting wrinkles until he was AT LEAST 70 years old. 

Knock... knock... knock...

“Oh, that could be Hunk. He looked a little worried during dinner.” Lance thought, leaving the bathroom and heading for the door. He opened it to reveal.... 

“THACE! Hi! Hello! How are you? What are you doing here?” Lance asked, watching the man’s features look him up and down. It was then that Lance truly realized his state of dress making Lance heat up with pure embarrassment. 

“You caught me off guard?” Lance offered, though it sounded more like a question. 

“May I come in?” Thace asked, gently and yet he could hear an undertone that made Lance shiver. 

He moved aside so that the other came in, making sure to close and lock the door. He didn’t want Hunk to come in and hear the awkward conversation he would probably have with the other. Lance sat on the bed, while Thace took his chair to sit on. The two just stared, at each other before Thace finally spoke making Lance jump from his spot. 

“I wanted to make sure... as you humans still confuse me... have you been presenting to me?” Thace asked, making Lance feel his cheeks go even hotter. He opened and closed his mouth, not really knowing what to say before he just decided to nod his head. Thace narrowed his eyes, a soft growling noise coming from his throat that made Lance twist his legs to hide the hardening cock. 

“Does this make me a furry?” Lance thought, as Thace began to speak again. 

“I am also interested to go into a mating courtship with you.” 

“.... I’m sorry can you say that again? I’m trying to hide a boner from you and I didn’t quite hear that.” 

“I am interested in going into a mating courtship with you. And as you humans say it, fuck you into the sheets.” Thace informed, saying the words as if he had practiced them. A part of Lance wondered if he did, which made Lance realize that recently Pidge and Thace had been speaking... 

... that little gremlin. 

“Yes, please.” Lance spoke, spreading his long legs to reveal the erection pounding against it’s barrier. 

Thace almost roared and Lance moaned when the other crawled on top of him. Hands were on him, pushing him down and up the bed more with little effort. A set of sharp teeth were on his neck biting down hard, but not drawing blood. Lance knew from Coran’s lesson that a bonded bite won’t come unless they went through the mating courtship. 

Lance felt his whole body shake when Thace unlatched his jaws. One hand wandered up to his chest, grabbing at it a bruising hold as a clawed finger played with one of his nipples. Lance tried to push his chest up more to the hand, but Thace roared at him. 

“But, I know better.” Lance thought, a playful smirk on his face as he struggled even more. Seeing the normally in control Galra soldier become less composed. The hand on his hip went down to rip his boxers off of him, allowing his cock to spring into the air. Already pre-cum was dripping down his shaft making Lance moan as he tried to reach for his weeping dick. 

“Submit!” Thace hissed, flipping Lance over and pressing down hard onto Lance. Lance moaned, loving the feel of something bigger pressing down on him. On hand enveloped his wrists, pinning them above while another had made sure that his legs were spread. 

Lance whined, thrusting back, begging for the other to do something. Hearing a soft lick Lance turned back to see something... glowing? Lance blinked in surprise when he felt something huge wiggle at his entrance. Teasing the ring of muscles and covering it some something cold and wet. 

“Thace... what is that?” Lance asked, making Thace chuckle before he turned Lance around.

This time he did it gentle and slow, still keeping his hands on Lance’s wrists while he moved him up even more on the bed. Lance was propped against a few pillows, but Lance didn’t care about that. All he cared about, was the fact that he was staring at multiple glowing purple tentacles coming out of Thace’s slit. 

“..... This is so fucking hot.” Lance stated, making Thace chuckle. 

“I was hoping you would enjoy.” Thace purred. 

And Lance, does enjoy the sight of it. There was a long tentacle in the middle of small ones and Lance wanted that inside of him. The man spread his legs farther for Thace and the Galra hummed in pleasure. The head of the bigger tentacle placed at his entrance soaking it up in a strange fluid. The small ones helped the large ones and even dipped into him. Making Lance jumped and whimpered in pleasure as he felt sparks ignite down there. 

Some of the other small tentacles started playing with his balls and Lance moaned, thrusting shallowly into Thace. Thace made small growls before he leaning down and kissing Lance as if it would be his last time. Lance kissed back, allowing his mouth to be devoured and moaning when two of the small tentacles slipped inside him. Wetting his inside and pressing all of the right spots inside. 

“Thace! Thace!” Lance cried when the other pulled back. Thace chuckled as he shallowly thrusted inside the other with some of the smaller tentacles. Stretching the hole in order to accommodate the largest of them that was currently sneaking to wrap itself around Lance’s weeping cock. 

“Thace! I’ll come if you do that!” Lance shouted, watching the large tentacle tighten it’s hold on his cock before it started moving. 

Thace nipped at his mouth in warning, before continued to pump the other’s dick. The wet noises everything was making was causing Lance to feel more aroused. He didn’t think he could feel so hard and so good like this. With a silent moan, Lance spurted all over the excited tentacle and Thace smirked down at seeing the Paladin so messy already looking so fucked out. 

But, it wasn’t over for Lance and the large tentacle started going back to playing with Lance’s hole. Rubbing all over it and wiggling around the rim of the stretched muscles. Lance whined, trying to thrust the cock inside, but getting Thace to hold him down. 

“Just put it in already.” Lance sobbed, making Thace let out a rumbling sound. His cock still teasing his entrance, dipping in and pulling out making Lance whine in frustration. 

“Beg for it.” Thace spoke, his voice heavy with lust and his glowing eyes burning Lance’s skin with the intense look. 

“Please! Please put your cock inside me! Please wreck me! Please let me feel pleasure of you being inside! I want you inside me please!” Lance begged, and with that Thace’s control snapped. 

With a sharp and powerful jab of his hips the large tentacle cock speared inside Lance, making the Paladin scream in ecstasy. The started out small, but then it grew in thickness that Lance felt almost too full. It also MOVED inside him, pounding at his prostate driving Lance crazy with pleasure as he opened his mouth in pleasured screams. Thace used both his hands to grab at Lance’s arm tightly, he gave the human a few shallow thrust and watched as the other thrashed below him. 

“What a beautiful sight.” Thace informed. 

That was the only warning Lance got before the Galra pounded into him. The strength of the other was brutal, more so than a human could possible do and Lance was loving every moment of it. Lance had been with some strong humans too, but nothing compared to Thace. And Lance knew that he couldn’t ever go back to his own species. 

The tentacle seemed to grow in thickness making Lance eyes go wide and he reached up to try and kiss the other as pleasure muddled his mind. Thace leaned down to give Lance what he wanted, smirking as he used the smaller tentacles to play with the human’s cock and balls again. 

“Thace too good! Too good! Too good!” Lance shouted, droll dribbling down the side of his mouth and his eyes having a fucked out look. It made Thace hunger for more and he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth as he continued to thrust into the other. His cock squirming in the warm and tight heat, while smashing into the bundle of nerves that made his mate shake and thrash. 

Yes, he found a lovely mate. 

Thace sucked at the human chest harshly, trying to take as much of his chest into his mouth as possible. When he had enough of the left, he attacked the right making Lance wish he had his arms in order to run his hands through Thace’s hair... or fur... or whatever it was. 

Finally, everything was too much, Lance had his climax ripped from him. Making his walls spams around the tentacles causing Thace to bite down on his chest as he felt his cock grow, before spurt his sperm into the willing human who seemed to suck everything out of him. 

Lance, thought he felt full before. But, now he felt like an overly stuffed turkey as the cock kept spurting warm liquid inside him. It honestly took a few minutes for the cock to stop, making Lance shake and whimper as Thace pulled out to have slightly glowing light purple liquid spurting out of him in globs. It was the hottest thing Lance saw, but he was too fucked out to really appreciated it right now. 

Thace looked at his handy work, wanting to savor this image. Suddenly an idea formed in his head and he took out a device before pointing it towards the confused human. 

“Something to remember by.” Thace informed, snapping a few pictures making Lance smile even though his face was a mess of tears and saliva. Once Thace was finished he took off all of his armor in order to cuddle with his new mate. Already starting to groom the other’s face that made Lance feel warm and safe. Suddenly Lance giggled, making Thace raise a brow at the other as they laid in the bed. 

“I just fucked a furry and alien. The internet would be so jealous right now.” 

“..... a what?”


End file.
